Escena
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [ShakaxCamus] Drabble, AU:  Shaka se enamora a primera vista de Camus, y tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo, y de cumplir su fantansia cuando este le revela sus sentimientos.


Este fic lo escribi con todo mi amor para una ninia que kiero mucho… espero que les guste n.n

**Escena**

_Shaka_

Lo conociste hace ya bastante tiempo. La primera vez que en tus pupilas se vio reflejada su silueta no te pareció una persona tan especial; incluso, al escucharle hablar, te dio una pésima impresión. No tuviste el tiempo suficiente para juzgarle, cuando la circunstancia te obligó a relacionarte con él. A pesar de ser una persona muy ocupada se dio algunos minutos para tratarte, logrando conquistarte con algunas palabras de aliento; pues, por aquellas facheas, recién experimentabas los estragos del destino.

Sucedió que luego dejaron de frecuentarse. De vez en cuando recordabas que había existido alguien en tu vida como él; pero el hado caprichoso se empeñó en unir de nuevo sus caminos. Fue entonces que volviste a verlo:

Camus era un famoso actor nacido en una provincia francesa; tú desempeñabas un cargo menos importante en la empresa donde él comenzaría a trabajar. Podría decirse que tu atracción inicio la primera vez que los presentaron, adensándose aquella vez que lo observaste en escena, perdiéndote en sus movimientos elegante, en su estructural anatomía…

Era la primera vez que te ocurría algo así. Jamás te habías quedado de pie, embobado tanto tiempo con una persona. Lo que más te sorprendió, ese mismo día, fue que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, siendo él tan famoso, te reconociera. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, y te vio a lo lejos, no dudo un momento en acercarse a ti y saludarte.

Por supuesto que tu corazón vibró como loco, que las neuronas en tu cabeza apenas si trabajaban con normalidad, que tus manos expresaron su nerviosismo al sudar; pero tú supiste mantener la compostura. Mostraste una sonrisa y un saludo formal, aunque a tu cuerpo le hubiera gustado otro tipo de acercamiento…

La suerte no te abandonó. Tuviste la oportunidad de trabajar con él, de continuar frecuentándolo, de poder disfrutar los escasos momentos de descanso a su lado.

Duraron un par de meses como dos buenos conocidos, hasta que comenzaron a salir:

Camus te pidió que le ayudaras con una escena, tú aceptaste. Tú decías los diálogos ayudado por el guión, mientras él los recitaba de memoria.

-"No te conozco lo suficiente, aunque nunca se termina de conocer a una persona…"- Te miraba directamente a los ojos, causante de que tu corazón se dilatara con una fuerza y velocidad descomunal. Había sostenido tu mano, y la acariciaba con sus dedos con suavidad, como si fuese fina porcelana.

-"¿Dante, que quieres decirme?"- Leíste. La acotación decía que tenías que sonar y sonreír nervioso, y la verdad es que lo hiciste sin actuar. Uno de sus dedos franceses tocó tu mejilla, procedido por los otros que dibujaron tu pómulo.

Para ese momento el corazón bajó hasta tu abdomen, por lo menos así podías describir la sensación que acababa de atacarte; incrementada cuando él acercó su rostro y no te permitió leer lo que proseguía en el libreto.

-"Quiero estar contigo… amarte y que me ames…"- A continuación cerraste los ojos, en el momento justo que sus labios apresaron el tuyo inferior, oprimiéndolo tenuemente, pasando a realizar la misma tarea con el superior. Pensaste que estaría bien si correspondías su gesto, y en caso de que él te preguntara, responderías que habías supuesto que la escena debía ir así; pues no te dejó leer el libreto y no sabías si en el papel de Roland este lo rechazaba. Así que tomando ventaja de tu ignorancia, colocaste una mano en su hombro y la otra en su mejilla, en tanto tus labios se movían engalanados por su toque.

La escena terminó cuando Camus se apartó de ti, un poco después. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, cosa que jamás habías visto, sus labios estaban curveados de una manera enigmática; pues no era la sonrisa liviana que usaba con sus fans, con el director cuando tenía muy poca paciencia, con sus compañeros de cuadro, o la que ya habías visto; estaba vez era muy diferente.

-"Creo que terminamos el ensayo, ¿verdad?"- Comentaste para salir del bochorno. Diste la vuelta dispuesto a regresar al trabajo, cuando él tomó de nuevo tu mano, haciendo que tu cara volteara otra vez hacia la suya.

-"¿Eso fue un si?"- Te preguntó, conservando su sonrisa. Tú parpadeaste un tanto irresuelto. Levantaste el guión para saber que debía Roland responder, cuando él lo bajó. -"Yo no estaba ensayando…"- Confesó. –"Cambié algunas palabras y te lo dije de corazón."- Sonreíste como un tonto al saberlo; aunque volviste releer el libreto y comprobaste, que efectivamente, Camus se había apropiado de esas palabras, mezclándolas con su propia cosecha. Es más, entre Roland y Dante no había beso, pues la hermana del primero aparecía en escena, interrumpiendo su momento.

Sentiste que estabas en el carro de una montaña rusa, que de pronto bajaba una pendiente.

El galo parecía muy contento, y sus ojos recalcaban la seriedad de su argumento.

Tú lo amabas sin decírselo, no por ser un famoso actor, por su dinero, o por alguna otra razón superficial; lo amabas por lo que era cuando estaba contigo, la persona cálida que te mostraba en cada momento. Camus era muy diferente a cualquier figura artística que hubieras conocido; y aunque la mayoría de las veces se mostraba distante con los medios de comunicación o con sus mismos compañeros, en ti había logrado ver algo especial; por esa razón confiaba en ti, por esa razón te amaba.

Por supuesto que aceptaste. Hubieras sido una persona irracional de no haberlo hecho.

Y aunque es el principio de su obra, el telón de esta historia debe cerrarse para cambiar al nuevo acto de su relación.

_**FIN **_

X su lectura y comentarios… gracias!


End file.
